


Who Am I?

by Rewind_Again



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Aphasia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Nemeton, Past Underage Sex, Top Derek, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car accident one of Stilinski twins is dead and the other one is coma, but which one is alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea while reading the book 'The ice twins", I did not really enjoy that book, mostly because the main female character pissed me off... and the french summary on the back cover did not help : it was only talking about the 20 last pages of the book, like the one who wrote it didn't read the entire damn book!  
> But well, I found the tidbits about twins really interesting and that's what gave the idea for this fic.
> 
> In this story, Stiles is 18 and Derek is 24.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I'm only having some fun...

**January 13 th**

John Stilinski, Beacon's Hill's sheriff was sitting in his kitchen reviewing files when the call came.

“Sheriff Stilinski.”

“John, it's Melissa. There was an accident. You need to come to the hospital, it's Stiles and Stuart.”

The sheriff felt an heart-wrenching pain tearing him apart. “Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay! What happened?”

“John, please come to the hospital. We need you. I- I'll wait for you at the front desk.”

 

* * *

 

He arrived at the hospital and let Melissa take him to the doctor in charge, in ICU. He felt like in a trance, lost and hurting, knowing in his gut that something terrible has happened.

“Sheriff Stilinski? I'm Dr. Moore, your sons were in a accident, there was a lot of damage to their car and-”

“Just stop! Tell me, are they okay? Please...”

“I'm sorry to inform you that one of your sons died in the accident, the other one is in a coma.”

“Wait wait... Which- Which one?”

“That's the problem. We don't know.”

John felt dizzy, everything around him was blurred, he fainted from the shock.

He opened his eyes in what seems to be a few minutes later. Melissa and the doctor were looking at him, Melissa was crying. He listened to their explanations about the doubts on his sons identities. How, since they were identical twins, the only way to differentiate them would be their fingerprints. Sadly, the one who died had sustained a lot of damages because of the fire, his prints were not salvageable. The one in coma has multiple lacerations on his hands and some burns, until it healed they couldn't check his prints and even then the scars would probably make it impossible.

“Do you think you could know? Could you identify him?” Doctor Moore asked a little hopeful.

John felt ashamed, he had never been able to differentiate them, no one could and the twins often took advantage of that, tricking people all the time. “No... No one can...” He answered, his eyes burning with tears.

“Oh... I'm sure he'll be able to tell us if... When he wake up.” Melissa tried to reassure him.

“Do you have dental records for them? It could help with the identification.”

“No... They never had any problems, always in good health. I- Can I see him?”

“Yes, of course.”

“He's there.” Dr. Moore said pointing to a door, “He had internal bleeding but we took care of that, the lacerations and burns are minor, most are superficial but a few will leave scars, mostly on the upper body. Now all we can do is wait for him to... wake up.”

“Thank you doctor.” he quietly said, feeling listless. His hand froze around the doorknob, he was scared of what he would see beyond that door. What's left of his heart breaking a little more, he's mourning but he doesn't even know which one of his son is lost to him.

“John? Do you want me to come in with you?” Melissa asked holding his now trembling hand.

“Please, I can't- I can't do this alone.”

He watched her open the door and he followed her inside. His eyes found his son right away, he looked so pale among the white sheets and pillows.

“How? What happened?” he asked Melissa.

“A drunk driver violently crashed into them on the road near the forest, he... he died instantly. The twin too, and him he...” She stopped and looked at the pale boy on the bed. She walked closer to him and brushed his hair back lovingly, “He was brave... We don't know how, given his injuries he should have been unconscious but he dragged himself and his brother out of the car while it was on fire.”

John felled in the chair beside the bed and grabbed his son hand. “Is he gonna be okay?”

“He's in a coma because his brain received a violent shock and need time to recuperate, it allows his body to pause bodily actions and heal the most immediate injuries. The lacerations and burns are minor but like I said some may leave scars. He have two fractured ribs, his left ankle and right wrist are sprained and he had a ruptured spleen but we took care of that. Now, all we can do is make sure he's comfortable. The tube in his throat is to help him breathe, we're monitoring his breathing, his heart and his brain activity and he's on a drip for supportive care.”

 

* * *

 

The following week, John spent his mornings making the funeral arrangements. The rest of days, he was with his surviving son, holding his hand, reading and talking to him, praying that he would wake up soon.

The funeral service was simple and private, only him and his closest friend, because his son deserve to rest in peace. He'll make another service after his boy wake up, after he knows what name to put on the grave, which son he lost.

“I can only imagine how you are felling but... if you need anything just call okay?” Chris told him sincerely, an hand squeezing his shoulder.

“I feel so ashamed, what kind of father can't tell his apart? I'm mourning a son and I don't even know which one!”

“No one could tell them apart, you know that! Now all we can do is to wait for him to wake up and tell us...”

“And if he doesn't wake up?”

“He will.”

 

**January 25 th **

He woke up in agony with a tube down his throat. He trashed on the bed, the beeping from the machines hurting his ears, the lights were too bright, making him feel like his eyes were burning. He felt hands on him and faraway voices, then a sting on his forearm and everything went dark.

He dreamed of an accident but everything was confusing. Sometimes he was Stiles, others he was Stuart, behind the wheel and in the passenger seat, dead and alive, everything on fire. Nothing made sense, a part of him had died, but which one?

The next time he opened his eyes, the room was dark, the moon shining though a window, the tube was gone but his throat was sore. He could feel a hand holding his, he slowly turned his day and saw the blurry face of his father and everything went dark again.

He dreamed again, this time he was in a forest waiting for someone or something. He was seating on the ground against a huge tree, _The Nemeton_ , the whispers in the wind told him. He waited and waited but no one came, no one was coming, _Sourwolf has left but he'll come back soon_ , the whispers told him. _But who's Sourwolf?_ he asked himself. He woke up screaming.

 

**January 27 rd **

“Sheriff Sitlinski?” Dr. Moore asked before John could enter his son's room. “He's out of coma but there are some complications. Because of the brain injury, he's suffering from expressive aphasia, he can understand conversation around him but he can't produce language properly and his writing is a little impaired too. It's temporary but it will take months for him to get... better. He's disoriented and he had a panic attack when we told him we needed to know his name. It seems that the shock of the accident, seeing his brother dying provoked in him some sort of identity crisis.”

“What are trying to say exactly?” John asked disbelieving.

“He doesn't know which twins he is. He tried to ask us and when we couldn't provide an answer, he got angry and violent, that's when the panic attack happened. We had to restrain and sedate him because he wouldn't calm down. It's temporary, he'll need time and help to get better.”

“Restrain him?! He's not some criminal! He's-”

“I assure you, it's for his own protection.” Dr. Moore told him impatiently.

I- I want to see him.” John opened the door to his son's room but found it empty. “Where is he? Where is my son?” he yelled at the doctor.

“How did he...” Dr. Moore said completely stunned.

“Dr. Moore!” a nurse called out to him, three doors away from them, “We found your patient hiding in another room, we had to sedate him.”

Doctor Moore ran down the hallway to assess the situation.

“John? Is everything alright?”

“Allison? No it's... He escaped his room after they restrained him, they just found him.” John told her while watching the nurse wheeling his son in his room. “They had to sedate him... again.”

“Oh!” she said sadly.

“Could you stay with him? I need to talk with the doctor.”

“Yes of course!”

She walked in the room, closing the door behind her after the last nurse left. He was in the bed, restrained again. He had black circle below his eyes and even though he was sedated, he was restless. Her father had told her that he had nightmares all the time, he refused to sleep and become even more aggressive when they try to force him.

“I want to help you... so much... but I don't know what to do.” she whispered sadly.

“Sou... olf...” he murmured.

Allison was startled, he was talking or trying to, in his sleep. He had refused to try to speak to anyone after his breakdown when he woke up and no one could tell him who he was. “What did you say?”

“Sou-Sourwolf where... you...” he murmured again.

 _Sourwolf?_ She thought, she heard that word a long time ago, when she was younger but she couldn't remember what it was about.

He dreamed of the forest again, this time he was a little boy. He was with another boy, older than him, the boy asked him to wait for him, he promised he would come back soon.

The dream shifted, once again he was in the car dead and alive. The nightmares were always worse when they sedated him. He woke up screaming.

 

**January 30 th**

A few days later, Allison went back to the hospital to visit her friend and saw her father in the hallway.

“Dad?”

“Ally? I was visiting... a friend who's here too. Scott isn't with you?”

“No. We had a fight, he keeps saying it's Stuart who's alive, and yesterday we came together and he... he told him he was Stuart and he got angry when St- he didn't react.”

“Allison,” Chris said, his hands on his daughter's shoulders, “Be honest with me. Which twins do you think he is?”

“I... I think it's Stiles, it's just feeling but what he need is not feelings like me or Scott, he needs someone to tell him, someone he trusts blindly, someone who know him inside and out... He needs... he needs Sourwolf!” Allison said excitedly.

“What are you talking about?”

She tried to explain to him that when they were 7 or 8, Stiles told her a secret. He said he had found his special someone, someone who could even tell him apart from Stuart. She told her father what she could remember, “He never said his name, he just called him Sourwolf.” Once, he had showed her a few trinkets that Sourwolf gave him, “They were in a box with what look like pictures... maybe”. He had never showed her where the box was hidden but she knew it was in his bedroom. “If we had a picture, he could help...maybe”

 _Sourwolf? Could it be? No that's not possible_ , Chris thought. “Let's talk inside.”

Allison went first and wasn't surprised by what she found, “He escaped again.” she sighed.

“Again?”

“A few days ago they found him in another room not far from here.” She said, looking at the restrains.

“Which one? Show me!” Chris told her frantically.

He followed his daughter until she stopped at a door, a familiar door. He went inside and found the boy curled up in chair, holding Peter Hale's hand. “Alison? His hiding place, his... cache, do you think you can find it?”

“Yes!” she told him, feeling confident.

He looked at her right in the eyes, “Take my car and find it.”

Just as Allison left, a nurse entered the room. “Again! We'll have to sedate him again!”

“No, I'll take him back to his room.” he told her coldly.

He was dreaming again, he was laying on ground beside the tree, _The Nemeton_ , he heard the whispers telling him. He felt warm and safe, cuddled up with someone, his head tucked under his chin, everything was perfect. He didn't woke up screaming.

Chris watched the boys slowly opening his eyes and panicking when he saw the nurse. “Hey it's okay!” he turned to the nurse and told her “Leave us, I told you I'll bring him back to his room.” he said harshly. When she left he turned back to the boy and asked him “Do you know Peter?” The boy tilted his head in a questioning way, “The man on the bed.” Chris showed him pointing his finger to the bed. The boy shrugged, like he didn't know or wasn't sure. “Okay... Let's take you back to your room before they call the cavalry!” Chris joked and the boy gave him a little smile before getting up from the chair. He noticed that the boy had no problems with his sprained ankle, “Hey, does you ankle still hurt?” he asked him.

The boy shook his head to say no.

 _Weird_ , he thought. “And you ribs, are they hurting?”

The boy shook his head no again.

“Your wrist?”

This time the boy nodded yes.

“Okay.” Chris said, trying to understand what was happening.

After he helped the boy back to his room, he noticed a few drawings on the wall above the boy's bed, all depicting the same thing, the same tree. He looked back at the boy and saw him drawing on a sketch pad, the same tree. “Hey? That tree, what is it?” The boy shrugged and returned to his drawing. “Can I borrow one?” Chris asked and after receiving a nod he took one from the wall and put it on his pocket. He then sat down on a chair to watch the boy while he continued to draw his tree.

An hour later, Allison called to tell him she found the box, it was hidden under some floorboards inside Stile's closet. “I'm on my way to the hospital , you'll want to see this! Wait for me in your friend's room.”

He said goodbye to the boy and left the room. Allison was seated on the ground near the window in Peter's room, the contents of the box all around her. “I think I found the pictures I was telling you about. Look!” She gave him a few pictures of Stiles and... “Dad?” Allison said, “We know the man with Stiles on the pictures. It's Derek Hale, the one who-”

“The one who killed Kate and Gerard, yes.” He kept the pictures and told her to put back everything in the box. “I need a moment... to think, in the meantime, I need you to go home to pack me a bag and to book me the earliest flight for New York that you can find.”

“I'm coming with you, I need to do something to help him!”

He looked at his daughter, seeing the woman she was, not the little girl he usually saw, “Okay! You're coming with me but don't talk to anyone about this.”

“I promise. I'll text you when everything is ready.”

“Take the box with you, it's coming with us to New York.”

After Allison closed the door, he approached the bed and sat in the chair to hold Peter's hand. “If you can hear me... I really need your help... I need to know if I'm right... If Derek can help... I don't know what to do. It's been 10 years this month since the fire, and I find myself still hoping that you'll wake up one day...”

His phone vibrated, Allison was waiting in front of the hospital, everything was ready for their departure. He squeezed Peter's hand to give himself courage and left the room.

On his way back to the elevator, he heard John's angry voice and saw him yelling at the doctor. “John?” he called out.

“They want to transfer him to... to Eichen House!” John said, disgust in his voice.

“Sheriff, he needs ongoing monitoring, he's a danger to himself, he doesn't speak, he doesn't sleep unless we sedate him. He needs help, they have what he needs at Eichen House, I assure you!”

“No! I won't accept this!” John said vehemently.

“He can't stay here, he's fine physically, and we can't, in good conscience, allow him go home. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to see.”

“John? Did you or yous sons knew the Hales?”

“What are you talking about? No we had no contact with them, why?”

“Because I just found your son sleeping almost peacefully while holding Peter Hale's hand. Allison told me it's not the first time he went to this room.”

'I- I don't know what to say...”

“I think I've found a way, someone, another Hale who could tell us which twins he is.”

“Really? Who?” John asked, hope in his voice.

“I'm not sure. I need to go to New York for a few days to find more information. I need you to trust me! And don't let them transfer your boy, Eichen House is not for him, it will only make him worse.”

“They're planning to transfer him next week, I only have seven days to find another solution, a better solution.”

“If I'm right he'll get better, I'll explain everything to you once I'm back.” He gave John a friendly hug and a pat on the back, “I'll do everything I can.”

“I trust you!” John said sincerely.

 


	2. If you're going through hell, keep going

**February 5 th **

“Hale! You have a visitor!” One of the two guards yelled.

Derek was suspicious, visiting hours had ended more than 3 hours ago, but still, he got up from his bed and placed his hands in front of him, waiting to be handcuffed. One of the guard opened his cell and the other came in to handcuff him. Once out, Derek became wary, they were going in the opposite direction of the visitor's room, they were going 2 floors up. They passed the infirmary, some offices and stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. A guard opened the door to a barely lit room and told him to go inside. Derek went, preparing himself for the worst, knowing he could easily break his cuffs if needed.

“Hello Derek.”

Derek eyes went briefly red when he recognized the man who spoke. That man, the hunter. _Chris Argent_ , the brother of the woman who burned most of his family alive, trapping them in their home. The son of the man who, a few years later found them and killed his sister in cold blood, making Derek's eyes turn red, making him an alpha. The sister and the father that Derek had killed two years ago. The sister, Kate, was first. He had broke her arms and legs and threw her alive in a fire so she would suffer the same way his family had. The father, Gerard, he had taken his time with him. He had found him a few months after he killed Kate, after a long and difficult hunt, he had tore his heart out of his chest, literally, while Gerard had plunged a knife coated in wolfsbane right in his heart. If not for Chris finding him, he wouldn't have survived that night.

“Finally decided to kill me.” he growled.

“If I wanted you dead, you would have died that night 2 years ago.” Chris Argent said, “I'm here to talk.”

 _That night..._ Sometimes Derek wondered why Chris had saved him, he had never asked and Chris never said. In his worst moments, while hunting Kate and Gerard, he had thought of killing himself after he was done with them, that maybe he'll finally find peace. Maybe he would have found peace, but his salvation is here, among the living and he made a promise he intend to keep, no matter what.

He owed Chris for saving his life and for his sentence. Chris had procured proofs, false and real, that his father and his sister had burned the Hale house, that Gerard killed Laura and later, tried to kill Derek. That Derek killed him because he had no other choice. He told them that Kate was on the run when he perfectly knew what Derek did to her. It's because of Chris Argent that he was found guilty of manslaughter and not first degree murder. If not for Chris, he would have spend the rest of his life rotting in jail.

“Do you know the Stilinski twins?”

Derek tensed, eyes shining red again, “I'm listening.”

“They had a car accident, one of them is dead, we-”

 _No!_ “Which one?” _It can't be him!_ , Derek thought panicked. He would know, he would have felt it if something happened to him.

“I don't know.” Chris told him sadly

“You're not lying...”

“No I'm not. No one know, no one could ever tell them apart or so we thought.”

 _No one know_... Derek remembered, the twins, Stiles and Stuart were identical in everything, always pulling pranks on people because no one could tell them apart, except for Derek, but no one was supposed to know that.

“I don't want to give you false hope but the one who's alive just woke up from coma and he's losing his mind. He won't talk to anyone, he can't. He's calling for someone in his dreams, someone named Sourwolf...” Chris showed him the drawing of tree he took from the boy, “Do you know what this is?” he asked, watching Derek closely, “And don't lie to me Derek.”

Derek broke his cuffs and sat down in front of him to look at the drawing, “It's... the Nemeton, where did you find this?” Derek asked him stupefied.

“The boy drew it. He drew it all the time, whenever he's not sedated or hiding in Peter's room.”

“Uncle Peter?”

“Yes.” Chris showed him the pictures he took from Stiles' box.

Derek looked at the pictures of him and Stiles, him and Peter, the three of them together happy and laughing.

Chris watched Derek attentively, he was tense but except for the red eyes he had a perfect control of himself. That could only be possible if... “He's your anchor, Stiles is your anchor and more, isn't he?”

“Yes.” Derek murmured, “I need to see him, I need to know...”

“My daughter, Allison, is at your storage unit to pack you a bag.” Chris told him. “You're coming with us to Beacon Hill.”

“I'm trapped here and probation is not on the table! How-”

“Now it is, for the rest of your sentence you'll be on probation but you'll have to stay in New York. I made another arrangement so you could come with us to Beacon Hill, you're allowed to leave for one week, after that you'll have to come back to New York.”

“If he's Stiles, I won't be able to leave him there.”

“If we're right and he's indeed Stiles, he'll probably want to come with you. It will be better for him to be away... from everything. He'll needs to find himself again and he'll need you for that.”

Allison entered the room and nodded to his father, “Everything's ready, our flight leaves in 4 hours.” She looked at Derek, offering him her outstretched hand, “Hi Derek! I'm Allison.”

Derek looked at her pensively, _she looks so much like Kate_ , he thought, but Kate was the devil where Allison is more like an angel. “Nice to meet you” he said while shaking her hand.

“I brought you clothes so you could change and I've already retrieved your... things from the guard, they're in the box.”

Derek took the backpack from her while she was putting the bow on the table, “Thank you.” he told her quietly.

Chris got up from his chair and took Allison's hand, “We'll wait for you outside.”

Derek changed into a black jeans and a white shirt he found in the backpack. He found his rangers and his leather jacket in the box with the things he had on him when he was put in jail. Chris had left a picture on the table, one with Stiles and him napping together, Peter always liked to sneak up on them to take pictures for Stiles' collection. He turned the picture and saw Stiles the date, November 7th 2005\. It was Derek's 16th birthday, a few month before the fire. He put the picture in his pocket, emptied the box in the backpack and left the room.

A few hours later, they were in a plane on their way to Beacon Hill.

“That tree, the Nemeton, what is it exactly?” Chris asked Derek.

“It's a place of power, the Nemeton watch over the territory, the Hale's territory. The pack is linked to it, that's how we know when someone cross our border. My mother told us that it was a sort of spirit, a protector for those who respect him.”

“Is that why no one can claim your territory? A few pack came and left right away like they were scared of something.”

“No. That's not possible, the Nemeton died the night of the fire, your father burned it.” Derek told him mournfully.

“Wait! If the Nemeton is a sort of protection for the pack, then why didn't it warn you about Kate and my father?”

“I have no idea and when I found your father and sister they were not really... cooperative. I just... I don't know how it happened, only the pack knew what the Nemeton was.”

“We're missing something... If only Peter was there...”

“You and Peter... you two were together before, right?”

“It wasn't... serious, it was complicated. A hunter and a wolf, can you imagine?” Chris tried to answer.

“And yet you let him mark you...”

Chris put an hand on his throat, “How do you know about this?”

“I didn't. Just a hunch ”

“It's in the past,I don't want to talk about this.”

“Alright.”

“When was the last time you saw Stiles?” Chris asked Derek, changing the subject.

“After we left for New York, I kept in touch with him. Last time I saw him was almost 3 years ago, on his birthday. I-”

“Oh! His first time!” Allison murmured pensively, “Oh!” she said again realizing that she spoke out loud.

“What? Why are you blushing?” Chris asked his daughter, “Oh my god!” he said turning to Derek, “He was what? Sixteen? Really Derek!” Chris said taken aback.

“Dad! Stop it!” Allison said embarrassed.

Derek just groaned, rolled his eyes and fell asleep while father and daughter were still bickering. He dreamed of that night, the last time he saw Stiles.

It was a few days after Laura died, he had a lead on Kate whereabouts, but before seeking revenge he needed his anchor, he needed to see Stiles. He made a detour to Beacon Hill and arrived in the middle of the night. Stiles' heartbeat was the only one in the house so he had climbed to the window and sneaked in his bedroom. Stiles was awake and gave him one of his beautiful smile when he saw him, “My birthday's wish came true! You came!” he said happily while Derek was wrapping himself around him on the bed and burying his face in his neck to drown himself in his mate's scent.

He fell apart in Stiles' arms and cried, like he hadn't cried since the fire. “What's wrong Sourwolf?” Stiles asked softly.

He told him about Laura, how Gerard had found them, hunted them, how he found Laura, how he had to let Gerard escape because his sister needed him, because she was dying. He told him that he had found where Kate was hiding,

“You're leaving again, are you?” Stiles whispered sadly.

He told Stiles how much he loved him, that he was his salvation, the only reason he was still alive. But Derek was the last Hale, he needed to avenge his family, and Stiles understood.

They fell asleep snuggled up together and woke up a few hours later sharing kisses and soft caress. That night, they made love for the first time, they were each other first.

Derek took his time to help Stiles relax, he kissed every sensitive spot and left hickey and bite marks all over his mate's body. He slowly prepared him, first with one finger then a second and finally a third, he spread them while teasing his sweet spot. Once Stiles was ready, on his back and his legs spread, Derek took him, he slowly entered him to let Stiles get used to his girth.

Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck and crushed their lips together in a deep and loving kiss, he wrapped his legs tighter around him and Derek went even deeper inside, brushing Stiles' prostate, “Derek! Harder!” Stiles moaned. Derek linked their fingers together and pumped his hips harder and faster, hitting his mate's sweet spot on every thrust, he plunged his tongue between Stiles' lips and fucked his mouth in time with his thrusts until Stiles came, his moans swallowed by Derek's mouth. Derek came a few thrust later, his head buried in Stiles' neck, biting him lightly.

When the sun came up, Stiles made him promise that no matter what he will come back to him when he was ready. Derek made the promise and kissed him goodbye.

Derek woke up when the plane was coming down. “We're there.” Chris told him. “Allison booked a car at the airport, we'll be at the hospital in a few hours.

 

**February 6 th **

The boy was dreaming, he was a familiar room, a bedroom. There was a man, a beautiful man with him on the bed, he was sad and crying, seeking comfort. The dream shifts and now they're both naked and the man is making love to him, his warm hands caressing him lovingly. The boy is moaning when the man bite his neck. The dream shifts, the man is saying goodbye, promising that he'll come back. The boy is smiling at him but he's crying inside. The dream shifts again and the boy is alone in the forest, the tree is clutching his sprained wrist with its branches, it burns but it doesn't hurt. The Nemeton let his healed wrist go and the boy now has a drawing of the tree tattooed on his wrist, some branches following his veins. He can hear something calling to him.

The boy woke up sweating, his neck and wrist tingling.

He freed himself from the restrains the nurse put on him while he was sleeping and removed the bandage around his wrist, the tattoo is there. The boy was in a sort of trance, he got up and went to the bathroom to look himself in the mirror and saw a bite mark on his neck, the same place where the man bite him in the dream.

The boy was awake but he was still hearing the whispers calling for him, he felt the need to leave, the Nemeton is calling for him.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they entered Beacon Hill, Derek felt a jolt crossing his body, forcing on him a partial shift, his eyes turned red, teeth and claws came out.

Chris was surprised when he saw Derek jumped in his sit and shift. “What are you doing!?” he yelled.

“That's not possible...” Derek said panicked. He retracted his claws and teeth but his eyes were still red, “The Nemeton. It's alive... Again.” he mumbled. “Drive faster.”

 

* * *

 

Derek, Chris and Allison arrived at the hospital early in the morning. After getting out of the elevator they found the ICU in an uproar, nurses and doctor running around and yelling at each others. In the middle of the racket, Chris and Allison found John, listless, seating on a chair near his boy's room, holding his head in his hands. Derek stopped in the middle of the hallway and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked at Chris, “Stiles has left the hospital.”

“Derek? Are you sure it's him?” Chris asked.

“Yes, it's Stiles.” He went to his mate's room and saw all the walls covered in drawings of the Nemeton. “Why are you drawing it Stiles?” he whispered to no one.

The others followed him inside the room and Chris closed the door, they will need some privacy for this.

John was agitated, “Chris? Who is this man? He said Stiles... He-”

“John, calm down. I'm going to explain to you but first I need a word with Derek.” He turned to Derek and saw him near the window, it was raining cats and dogs. “Can you find him?”

“Yes, I think I know where he is.”

“Where?”

“Here.” Derek pointed to one of the drawing of the Nemeton.

“The Nemeton? you said it was dead.”

“I don't know how but it's alive again, barely, but I felt it when we entered the city, that's what made me shift in the car.”

Derek left Stiles' room and followed his scent to another room, _Peter's room_ , he went inside with Chris. “Stiles came here before leaving.”

“Derek! Look at his wrist!” Chris said showing him the drawing on Peter's wrist. “It's the Nemeton, where did it come from?”

“Stiles made it, with his blood.” Derek told him, tracing Peter's tattoo, “I have to go, to find him.”

“Do you need the car?” Chris asked.

“No.” He looked briefly at his mate's father “My way is faster.”

“Don't worry, I'll explain everything to his father, just... find him.”

 

* * *

 

 Derek left, once outside of the hospital he ran and ran toward the forest, toward Stiles. He found him completely drenched, in his pajamas and barefoot. He was sleeping, huddled up on the Nemeton's stump. He went closer and crouched down in front of him, he was even more beautiful than the last time he saw him three years ago, he still has his cute button nose and his bow-shaped lips. “Stiles?” Derek whispered and watched him slowly open his eyes.

“Stiles? Me?” Stiles murmured, unsure.

“Yes, you're Stiles. Do you know who I am?” Derek asked him while gently caressing his cheek. Stiles nodded to him and put his arms around his neck to give him a hug.

“Sou- Sourwolf... back” Stiles tried to say.

Derek took off his jacket to put it around Stiles and hugged him tighter to himself, “Yes, I'm back, for you.” he murmured in his ear. “Come on, we need to go, your dad is worried” He said, helping Stiles getting up.

“No! Tree... help... me... help” Stiles tried to tell Derek, showing him the tattoo on his wrist. “Help P-P-ter!”

“Peter? You're helping Peter? That's why you drew the tree on him with your blood?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded to him, glad that Derek understood what he was trying to say. However, his smiled fell when he saw someone watching them.

Derek was so glad he had found Stiles that he completely forgot his surrounding, that's how he got caught off-guard and thrown behind a Moutain Ash barrier.

He watched helplessly, Alan Deaton, his mother's emissary, catching Stiles and dragging him back to the tree stump. He shifted and clawed desperately at the barrier, trying to break it down, trying to save his mate.

Stiles was scared, the whispers were telling him that the man, Deaton, was bad. He tried to get away from him, but he was wet and shivering, he felt so weak. He looked at Derek who tried desperately to break down the barrier, hurting himself.

Deaton was telling them how he was the one who told Gerard about the Nemeton, he was planning to use him as a the sacrifice, to desecrate the tree and its power and take it for himself, “That stupid hunter betrayed me and burned it while I was distracted, I was hiding them from the pack so his stupid daughter could burn down your pack!” He screamed in indignation.

He told them that he knew the Nemeton would woke up one day, that he had waited and bide his time. “Fate has a weird sense of humor, I didn't expected the Nemeton to choose your mate as a conduit to heal itself, what a joke! That boy is just a insignificant spark, I'm going to take great pleasure when I'll spill his blood to destroy that damn tree and take what belongs to me!”

Derek was hitting the barrier with all his strength when he heard it, paws hitting the forest ground, coming closer and closer. He looked at his mate, his eyes burning and saw him mouthing to him 'P-ter” He hit the barrier harder and harder and finally, he broke it. He grabbed Stiles from Deaton and roared at the traitor.

At the same time, a gigantic gray wolf came out of nowhere and jumped violently at Deaton, tearing off his throat.

“Ter?” Stiles called out to the wolf.

“Stay behind me.” Derek told him while walking closer to the wolf, his red eyes trying to see his uncle in the eyes of the wolf.

“Uncle Peter?” He said softly.

The wolf, Peter, whined and gently bumped his snout in Derek outstretched hand. They both turned their heads, hearing people calling for them in the distance.

“Der?” Stiles linked his fingers with Derek trying to get his attention, “Come... he- help... A-pha.” He guided Derek beside the stump, “Alpha.” he said pointing to Derek, “Mate” he said pointing to himself, “Heal tree... blood...” he tried to explain to Derek what they needed to do.

“You need my blood to heal the Nemeton?”

Stiles nodded and poked at Derek's fingers, “Claw?” Using one of Derek clawed finger he cut a line on their hands and put them on the stump.

As soon as their blood touched the tree, Derek saw his mate's eyes shinning red, the same red as him but brighter, an alpha's mate red. He watched wide-eyed the Nemeton growing back to its previous size, returning to its former glory, exactly how it was before the fire.

“Good now!” Stiles said happily, falling back against Derek's chest, “Tired... Nap?” he asked Derek sleepily.

Derek got up carrying his sleepy mate in his arms, “Yes, you can sleep now, I'll watch over you.” He kissed him on the forehead before Stiles buried his head under his chin and fell asleep.

 


	3. Finding myself again

**February 7 th **

Stiles woke up warm, comfortable and with his Sourwolf wrapped around him, rubbing his back. “Mmm... feels good.” he mumbled sleepily.

They were both startled when someone knocked on the door, Stiles was slightly panicked. Derek turned him around so they could face each other, he gently caressed his cheek to comfort him “Shh, it's okay.”

“Whe-Where we?” Stiles asked, his body shivering.

“In a hotel room.”

“Safe?”

“Yes sweetheart, you're safe. Peter is behind the door with Chris and your father, is it okay if they come in?”

Stiles nodded his head and sat up, his back against the headboard. Derek did the same and sat behind Stiles, his arms wrapped protectively around him and Stiles' head tucked under his chin. “Come in.” He said softly, knowing that Peter will hear him.

The three men entered the room, each took a chair and sat down in front of Derek and Stiles.

“I think we need to talk.” John began, “I wanted to thank you again for helping Stiles, without your help I don't know what would have happen. But... from what I understood, you have to go back to New York in 5 days so-”

Stiles let out a whining sound, he was trembling again. “Me? Me?” he asked Derek, fear in his eyes.

Derek held him closer and sighed, he would have preferred to have this discussion in private with his mate. “You're coming with me, if you want to.”

Stiles nodded his head “Want... you... me” he calmed down and fell asleep again.

“I don't think it's-”

Peter interrupted John, “We already talked about that, it's Stiles' decision. He's still confused about who he is and need Derek to help him, to reassure him.”

“What I'd like to know is what the hell happened...” Chris said, waving his hands around, “You,” he pointed his finger at Derek, “Stiles believing you and only you when you tell him he's indeed Stiles, I can get around because he's your mate. But you!” he now pointed to Peter, “You just... woke up, after 10 fucking years in a coma! Turned into a freaking wolf, literally! You jumped from the window, from the 3rd floor! How did you even now where to find Derek and Stiles? How did you know about Deaton? How come you're completely healed? How!”

“Well... That's a lot of questions!” Peter smirked at his audience. He explained to them that he began to woke up around the same time as the Nemeton but he was sort of trapped in his head, in his body but he could hear what was happening around him. “I guess Stiles healed me when he drew the tree on my hand.” He told them he knew about Deaton because he had seen him the night of the fire, running away like a coward while the manor was burning down. “As for me turning into a wolf, I don't know why you are surprised. It's not like it was the first you saw me like that, but anyway, I turned because my instinct took over, because my alpha needed me.” he said, looking Derek right in the eyes, “That's how I knew where to find them.”

Now that Chris was calmer, John raised his hand to ask a question to Peter, “How come Stiles was hiding in your room every time he escaped? I know, now, that he you two know each other but when he was with you, he was so...calm. Why? Because you're a werewolf too?”

“Ah, that's because he needed safety. When the Alpha is away, it's my duty to watch over the mate, but I failed...”

“No.” Stiles said sleepily, “-ter good, P-ter safe.”, he tucked his head back under Derek's chin and went back to sleep.

“What's going to happen now? With the Nemeton?” Derek asked Peter while caressing his mate's back. “Since Stiles is linked to it, will he okay when we leave?”

“He won't be away from it, in a way, he carries a part of it inside him now” Peter said, pointing to the tattoo on Stiles' wrist. “But that mark on his neck, I don't know how to explain it...”

“It looks like a shadow of the one I gave him three years ago.” Derek told him unsure.

“I see, you opened the bond between you two but you didn't complete it... So the Nemeton did it for you, for Stiles, temporarily.” Peter explained. “As for what happens now, it depends on you.” he said, “The Nemeton will wait for you, watch over your territory, until you're ready to come back. Both of you. Meanwhile, and if you're okay with that, I plan to rebuild the manor, that way you'll have a home to come back to when you feel like it.”

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Derek said solemnly.

 

**February 9 th**

Stiles has been agitated since his father had dropped some clothes for him. He still hadn't opened the bag and kept wearing Derek's shirt and boxer.

“Stiles?” Derek said on his way to the bathroom, “I know we have a few hours left but you should dress, we still need to pack the rest of your things.” he finished before taking off his shirt.

Stiles looked at him his eyes full of trust, “Stiles?” he asked pointing to himself. Most of times, he knows who he is, but sometimes when he's deep in thought or after a nightmare he doubts and he's not sure of what's real and what's not. In those moments, Derek is always here, tangible and reassuring.

Derek extended his arms to him, “Come here sweetheart.” Stiles went to him and Derek hugged him tightly to him, “Yes, you're Stiles.” He murmured in his mate's ear.

“'kay” Stiles murmured back, because he believe him, every time.

“What's wrong with your clothes?”

“No.” Stiles said frustrated.

Derek stepped back a little, his hands still caressing the soft and warm skin of Stiles' back, he looked Stiles in the eye, trying to understand what his mate couldn't say. “You don't want to wear them anymore, is that it?”

Stiles gave him a little nod, happy that Derek could understand him even though he could barely talk or write.

“Okay. If I ask Peter to bring you new clothes will you wear them?”

Stiles nodded and shrugged his shoulders, unsure. He fingered Derek's Henley absentmindedly.

“Yes, you can continue to wear my shirts, I like it when you do, they make you smell more like me.” He said brushing his lips against his mate's, licking them before sliding his tongue inside to devour Stiles' mouth. Derek slowed down the kiss before things got too heated, “Go take a shower while I call Peter.” he whispered in Stiles' ear, “I'll join you after I'm finished, okay?”

Stiles blushed and gave him a peck before going to the bathroom.

Derek made his call to Peter, “Hey Peter, I need another favor.”

“What do you need?” Peter asked.

“New clothes for Stiles, he's has... trouble with his own, he's wearing mine for now but I want him to be comfortable.”

“I'll see what I can do, just text me his size. Concerning the other things, our lawyers are looking into it, I'll bring you the files when I come. I should be here around mid-afternoon.”

“Thanks uncle Peter, see you later.” Derek hanged up and texted Stiles' size to Peter. He also called the reception to order them a breakfast before joining his mate in the shower.

He slipped behind Stiles and ran his down his back and around his waist. Stiles moaned in pleasure and turned around to wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. They kissed each other hungrily, Stiles plastering his wet body against Derek's, rubbing their hard-on together while Derek was fondling his ass, his fingers teasing his entrance.

Stiles yowled and bucked his ass against Derek's finger, “More, Want!”

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, not wanting to rush him in anything.

“Yes. Der... Want!” Stiles told him eagerly.

“Okay.” Derek grabbed some lotion to use on his fingers and circled Stiles' entrance with them before slowly pushing one finger inside. He used his other hand to caress his mate's body and help him relax. It's been 3 years since their first and only time and he knew that Stiles hadn't been with anyone else, it was the same for him, Stiles was the only one for him.

Derek pushed his finger in and out before slipping a second one. He slowly scissored them while searching for Stiles' sweet spot. He knew he found it when Stiles gave him a wanton moan, he continued to tease his lover and slipped a third finger inside, pumping them faster and harder, “Are you ready for me sweetheart?” he asked Stiles huskily and felt Stiles nod against his shoulder.

Derek slid his hands behind Stiles' tights and raised him up, pinning him against the shower wall, the warm water still falling around them,“I want to see your face when I make you cum.” He murmured, positioning the tip of his cock in Stiles' entrance, slowly lowering him on it.

Stiles was in heaven, it felt so good to have Derek's cock inside him, spreading him. “Good!”he yelled and crushed their mouths together when Derek started to roll his hips faster then harder, hitting Stiles' little bundle of nerve continuously until he came screaming.

Stiles was putty in his arms while Derek continued to rock against him, feeling Stiles warm walls tightening around his cock. When Stiles offered his neck to him, murmuring “Mate...” he couldn't resist, he came inside him and bite down hard at the same place he did the first time but much harder because this one was here to stay, to mark his mate forever.

After they caught their breath, Derek put Stiles down and washed them both before wrapping Stiles in a fluffy towel, “Breakfast should be here soon.” Derek said and gave Stiles a kiss on the forehead.

After Derek fed him, Peter came to see them his arms full of shopping bags. “Hello Stiles! Take a look inside the bags, if there's things you don't like just put them back in the bags, alright?”

Stiles looked at the bags curiously but still took them all and went to the bed to look though them.

While Stiles was unloading the bags, Peter dragged Derek to the sofa for a serious talk. He told him that he got Stiles officially discharged from the hospital, “I'm too by the way, I couldn't really go back there looking this healthy, could I!”

“How did you get them to discharge you both so fast?”

“That's what lawyers are for nephew! And ours can be very convincing!” Peter smirked at him, “But that's not all, like you asked that dear Dr. Moore is under investigation, a few nurses too. It seems Stiles wasn't the only one they kept sedated and tied down just for their own convenience...” He showed Derek the reports from the private investigator he hired. “Do you want me to show this to Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Yes, he has the right to know.” Derek growled still looking at the report. “If he want to sue them, get our lawyers on it please.”

“Alright.” Peter put the files away and gave Derek another one, “Next! That's the papers for the loft you were interested in, I need your signature.”

“Already? I told you about that yesterday!” Derek looked at the files dumb-founded.

“I can be very convincing too!” Peter grinned “Your storage unit will be emptied tomorrow and your things will be moved to the loft. The Camaro will be waiting for you at the airport.”

“There are Laura's... things too...”

“I know, what belonged to her will be shipped here. We'll go though them when we're both ready.” He said squeezing Derek's shoulder.

“Thank you Peter.” Derek told him sincerely.

Stiles, now dressed, came back to them with a few bags and gave them to Peter, he showed him one in particular “Big...”

“Ah yes! That one is for Derek.” Peter said and Stiles gave the bag to Derek before sitting down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Why did you bought me a leather jacket?” Derek asked surprised

“Because I have a feeling Stiles will want to wear yours, so I bought you new one!” Peter said and winked at Stiles.

They left the hotel together later that afternoon, Peter had to go back to his office while Stiles and Derek needed to go to Sheriff Stilinski's house to pack what Stiles wanted to bring with him to New-York. His things will be shipped to the loft by plane the day before they left.

 

**February 11 th**

Today was Stuart's unofficial funeral and the day they were leaving for New-York, it would be hard for Stiles but he needed to say goodbye to his brother.

He spent the morning cuddling with Stiles to reassure him after he woke up crying, asking again if he was Stiles. When he felt a little better, they both got up and Derek helped him with his clothes. He made him wear a dark jeans, one of his Henley and wrapped him up in his leather jacket.

After a light lunch, they left the hotel hand in hand. Peter was waiting for them outside, following the funeral, he'll drive them to the airport.

At the cemetery, Derek draped a protective arm over his mate's shoulders and kept him close throughout the ceremony. When everyone left, Stiles put a trembling to his brother's headstone and said a quiet goodbye before getting up to hug his father.

They said goodbyes to Chris, Allison, Melissa and John and left with Peter to the airport.

“Alright boys! Time to say goodbye, you'll arrive around 2 AM so be careful on the road. The kitchen at the loft is stocked, you won't need to worry about that.” Peter told them.

“Thanks Peter.” Derek answered after hugging him.

Stiles hugged him too “Thanks P-ter!”

“I'll visit you soon! Now go before you miss your flight” Peter said, his eyes shinning.

Derek and Stiles left, hand in hand, towards their future.

 

**April 8 th _(2 months later)_**

Derek woke first, today was special, it was Stiles 19th birthday. He was lying between his sleeping mate's legs, licking his cock from root to tip and mouthing at the head.

Stiles woke up, his body quivering “Aah! Derek!” he said, his fingers gripping Derek's hair.

Derek paused his ministration, “Happy birthday Stiles!” he said teasing the slit with his tongue and licking the glob of pre-cum coming out of it. He lubed his fingers and circled Stiles entrance, slipping a finger inside him, pumping it slowly.

“B-Best birthday present ever! Aaah!” Stiles moaned when Derek slipped a second finger inside him then a third. “You're the... Fuck! Here more!” he whined when Derek found his sweet spot, “You're the best boyfriend!” He turned on his stomach and raised his hips “Ready! Ready!”

“Someone is in a hurry!” Derek said jokingly, lubing his hard-on. He teased Stiles' entrance with the tip oh his cock before slipping inside in one go. Stiles whined in pleasure and gripped the sheets between his fingers when Derek started to fuck him with slow and shallow thrusts, going faster when he felt Stiles pushing against him, chasing his pleasure. He wrapped his hand around his mate's length, teasing him with slow, feather-light strokes while he switched to hard thrusts, aiming for his prostate. He peppered little kisses on the flawless skin of his mate's back and jerked him off on time with his thrusts, grinding against him until Stiles came with a loud moan. Derekslapped his hips into Stiles three more times and came, his mate's name on his lips and fell beside Stiles.

When he could feel his legs again, Derek cleaned them up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while his mate was still catching his breath.

They ate in bed, Stiles seating between Derek legs while he fed him. He felt better now, he could write and speak almost normally except for when he was stressed or scared but it happened less and less. Still, even mostly healed, he was different, not as talkative as before or outgoing but he lost a part of himself, his twin, nothing will ever be as it was before and he accepted that.

 

**May 7 th **

Derek woke up when he heard Stiles crying in his sleep, “Shh” he said, gently rocking him back and forth. “It's just a dream Stiles, I'm here, you're safe.”

Stiles opened his eyes and melted in Derek, “I remember.” he murmured out of breath.

“Do you want to tell me?” Derek asked him quietly, stroking his mate's hair back from his forehead and giving him little kisses on his jaws.

“Yes” Stiles answered, moving closer to Derek to drape himself over him. “It was me... The pain and the sadness I felt when I saw Stuart dying. It's what woke up the Nemeton.” he said remembering how it had felt when the tree linked them together though his spark. “I passed out when the fire began and the tree gave me enough strength to get out of the car. I took Stuart lifeless body because I... I didn't want him to...”

“It's okay Stiles, I understand” Derek told him.

“Once we were out of the car everything went dark. I kept dreaming about the accident, sometimes I was me, other time I was Stuart, it was so confusing. Later I began to dream about the Nemeton and... and you, but I didn't know... who you were.” Stiles said sadly. He told him how the tree told him that Sourwolf will be coming back soon, that he would keep him safe. How the Nemeton led him to Peter's room so he could help him. “I think the tree felt it when you came back, that's why he marked me, because you would keep me safe from the danger that was coming, from Deaton, the betrayer.” He told Derek that the Nemeton had tried to warn Stiles of the danger but it did not work because of Stiles' fractured mind and how weak he was because the doctors kept drugging him. “As soon as I saw you in the forest, I remembered you, I knew I was safe. I love you!” he finished and lifted his head to kiss Derek.

“I love you too sweetheart. I love you so much!” Derek told him lovingly. He turned them around, Stiles on his back with Derek on top of him, he nibbled on his mate’s bottom lip to gain access and deepened the kiss.

 

**June 15 th**

Stiles woke up with Derek's arms around him, one on the small of his back, the other one gently caressing his neck. He breathed a sigh of contentment and nuzzled the warm skin of Derek's shoulder, “Hmm... Good.” he mumbled happily.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Derek told him while sliding his lubed fingers between his mate's buttocks to probe his entrance, “Sore?” he asked him, breath hot against his ear.

“Hmm... Not at all.” Stiles moaned before Derek slipped two fingers inside him, his entrance still loose from the previous night. “More Derek!”

Derek added a third finger, scissoring them and teasing Stiles' sweet spot. He trailed his mouth along his mate's chest to suck on his nipples. When he knew Stiles was ready, he turned him on his back and pushed his member inside his mate, thrusting in and out and brushing his prostate on every thrust.

Stiles pushed back against him, “Harder! Faster!” he moaned, his cock brushing against Derek's abs every time he pounded into him.

They were close, Derek rocked his hips harder and faster until Stiles came untouched, screaming Derek's name. Derek bite down on Stiles' neck, his hips jerking against his mate's while he came inside him.

After fooling around in the shower they sat down in the kitchen for lunch.

“Do you want me to drop you at the library on my way to work?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Not today, Peter sent me new books about sparks! I want to try some of things I saw in them!” He answered Derek excitingly.

Derek worked at a garage every afternoon, he didn't really needed the money but he wanted something to do with his hands and to pass the time since Stiles spent his afternoon learning about magic or at the library to study. They had a long discussion about their future together last month and Stiles had changed his mind about what job he wanted. After what he saw at the hospital, what they did to him, he didn't want to be a doctor anymore. Starting September, he will begin his training to become a vet because he found out he was more comfortable with animals than with people.

“See you tonight sweetheart!” Derek said and gave Stiles a goodbye kiss. “I love you.”

“Hmm...” Stiles kissed him back, “I love you too Sourwolf!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you a story, when I began to plan for this fic it was very different from what you just read. Stiles was supposed to escape the hospital and take a plane to NY to find Derek. I had everything ready and then it all went to hell because of one little detail! I never took a plane in my life so I had to make a little research on this and I remembered you had to put your name on the bloody ticket. I asked myself : if you don't know who you are, how do you choose what name to give for the ticket?
> 
> So I had to change a lot of things: I put Derek in prison, Laura, Gerard and Kate were killed, Chris,Peter and the Nemeton became some kind of major characters. And of course the plot got a mind of his own and Deaton wanted join on the fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, you can find me on tumblr : http://rewind-again.tumblr.com


End file.
